<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blizzard - A Dark Libraian Story NEW STORY by englishrose2011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460598">The Blizzard - A Dark Libraian Story NEW STORY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011'>englishrose2011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NEW UPDATED THE DARK LIBRARIAN [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Guardians, Dark Librarians, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard snart serial killer, M/M, Murder Mystery, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Len are assigned a mission by Judson, as future Dark Librarian and Guardian. When that mission is a bust, the two men find themselves sent on another one in the middle of a blizzard.<br/>Which leads them to a snowed in hotel and a hundred year old evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Rory &amp; Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NEW UPDATED THE DARK LIBRARIAN [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+niece+thanks+for+your+help+and+support">For my niece thanks for your help and support</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is inspired by "where Angles fear to tread" and it author Nirejseki creation of a serial killer Leonard Snart AU, and his relationship with Mick who he sees as the "Angel" who rescued him.<br/>When Mick  found out about the killing he had a choice between leaving his partner, telling the police which would have lead to Len being either shot dead, being put on death row or in an insane asylum. Instead to decided to manage Len's condition putting rules in place, limiting Len to only being able to kill other killers.  Pizza is a code name for a kill. </p><p>Notes:<br/>For Nirejski thank you for allowing me to use your Leonard Snart AU..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow was thick on the ground as Leonard Snart looked down at the dead body so neatly bound up in rope.  He felt a calm descend on him. It was a pity all his kills couldn’t be like this one, so perfect in every way.</p><p> </p><p>Not only did the dead man know Mick, he had through of him as so important that he had to try to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Mick reached out and firmly taking his partners arm pulled him back away from the body warning.  “Step back Boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Releasing his hold and stepping forward there was a loud whoosh as the heat gun spewed a wave of fire engulfing the body quickly reducing it to ashes.  For a moment Mick nearly lost himself in the flames but the need to care for his partner brought him back to the present. Doing something few people would dare to do he threw his arm round Leonard Snarts shoulder’s he walked him back to the Hotel.</p><p>.</p><p>Earlier that week</p><p> </p><p>Central City</p><p> </p><p>Len was laid on the couch in their latest safe house, his head resting on a cushion  propped up on the arm of the couch  and his feet crossed at the ankles on the other arm, leafing through an Historical Central City magazine. Slowly he took a pen out and began to make notes on the margins of the magazine as he looked for the target of their next heist while Mick worked on the engine he was taking apart. It was then the communicator that Judson has given them began to ring.</p><p> </p><p> Len fished it out of his pocket and accepted the call switching it onto speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Judson, what do you want?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen I have a job for you…… and it is time sensitive.”</p><p> </p><p>Friday</p><p> </p><p>Whirl, whoosh</p><p>The T Rex slowly toppled sideways engulfed in ice and smashed into a hundred pieces as it landed on the floor, sending ice shards skidding across the marble floor.</p><p> </p><p>Leonard Snart gave a roar of anger as he directed a shot of ice at the Librarians. He stepped in front of his partner, “Mick, can you stand,” he demanded, all his attention fixed on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Mick drawled as he pulled himself to his feet..</p><p> </p><p>In the distance they could hear the police sirens. As much as Len would like to see the Librarians freeze for what they had done to Mick he knew he had a more important thing to do. He had to get his partner clear which had just got harder now that the Librarians had used the portal to go  back to the library and in doing so  stranding them.</p><p> </p><p>Someone had screwed up and when he got back he wanted to know who it was before Mick reminded him of the no pizza for the Hero Squad rule.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judson meets up with Len and Mick and has a new mission for them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part Two</p>
<p>The storm that had been promising to hit started the moment they sped out of town. On the good side it stopped the pigs from getting on their tail too quickly but on the downside it was making driving hard. Len leant forward in his seat, gloved hands clutching the steering wheel as he peered out of the window screen trying to see through the snowstorm, soon the wipers would be barely able to keep up with the snow fall. Twice already the car had fishtailed and by more luck than judgement he had managed to keep it out of the ditch. He hated driving Mick usually did all the driving in their partnership.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sparing a quick look at this partner he saw the Mick was shaking his head as he tried to clear it Len snapped “Put your seatbelt on,” then turned back to the road, cursing as the car slid coming out of the corner. Len fought to keep it on the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Mick you still with me?” He risked taking a hand off the wheel and gave Mick’s knee a shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick gingerly touched his face then lowered his hands looking at the blood smeared on his fingers. He let out a couple of breaths then straightened up more in his seat. He turned to Len then nodded which Len gratefully returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weather was getting worse and there was less and less cars on the road. Finally after nearly coming off the road again Len turned into the next Motel they came across. The place was near to bursting point with all the people who had been forced to abandoned their journeys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had managed to get one of the last rooms and once inside Mick found himself pushed back to sit on the bed as Len loomed over him checking his head wound. He tried to push Len’s hands away with a gruff “get off it Boss, I am OK,”  but seeing the look on Len’s face he gave in with a huff of annoyance.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was well aware of Len’s reactions to what had happened. First the Hero squad had ambushed them and the he had been injured…. Not good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len had a nasty habit of taking zero tolerance to a whole new level where he was concerned and Mike could remember all too clearly one of their jobs when Phil Ball had crossed the line.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Phil Ball was a professional criminal brought in to do a heist with them. He had panicked and it had resulted in them nearly getting caught. Len had told them later in the warehouse that they were going to go back the following night because the pigs wouldn’t expect them to hit the same place twice on successive nights. Well Phil had shot off his mouth and Len had just looked up from the blueprint and shot him dead and then turned back to them even before the body hit the ground.  He had then ordered Gregg and Jones to dispose of the body using the plastic sheeting that was on laid out across the floor ready just for that purpose. He had waited for them to leave, manhandling the body between them  before he had crossed over to partner.  Then made a point of scuffing his foot on the floor as if checking for something. Len had smiled but not looked up, “Do you have something to say Mick?” He asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just checking there’s no plastic sheeting before I start.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Len looked up, looking hurt, “Really Mick as if I would you’re my angel.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure Len,” he had said “Phil was a pain but.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you think why the cops knew we were coming?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bad luck it happens.”  He paused and saw the look on his partners face. “He set us up.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Phil was  good at what he did or  I wouldn’t have taken him onto the team and suddenly he gets clumsy Mick? He sold us out.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then when he vanishes…..”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The pigs will think that he did a runner…….”  Len looked back down at this blueprint, “make sure that the body’s not going to be found”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>So he had followed the other two men out and burned down the shed they had stashed the body in making sure there was no evidence that would have traced back to them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So yeah it wasn’t going to be pretty if Len was pissed off with the Hero Squad which meant if he didn’t handle it right the body count could start to mount up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew that Len could not be cured, but since he underwent the healing ritual in the Library, Len had been on a more level keel, and he would like to keep him that way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>0-0-0-0</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then he was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Len ask “have you met Flynn, Baird or any of the Hero Squad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No….….”   He paused, and then suddenly nodded seeing the smirk Len gave him. “ But one of the gang looked familiar I know that face…… Jones Ezekiel Jones.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly, Jones looks like where going to have to have a talk with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was not good for Jones ticked off too many of Len’s triggers.   “Boss…. Len.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Len said thoughtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always Len came closer the smile gave him was one that only he and Lisa ever saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching out Mick wrapped an arm round his partners waist and pulled him close, while with his other hand he coaxed Len to rest his head on his shoulder, then lowered it running  soothing strokes  up and down his back to ground his partner,  reassuring him that he was alive and with him. “You promised in the car, no pizza for the Hero Squad remember.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the years he knew how Len’s mind worked. “Jones is Hero Squad remember so no pizza.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len just made a muffled huff against his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then there was a knock on the door. Len pulled away from him in one smooth motion the Glock he carried was in his hand as in four long strides he was at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick was on his feet, gun in hand. They might be identified by their signature weapons, but that did not define who they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len lowered his gun so that it was held down by the side of his leg out of view as he stood to one side of the door to open it after a quick glance at Mick showed that his partner was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stood there was the last person they expected to see, Judson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judson was heavily muffled against the weather with  a warm hat and long scarf wrapped round him in bright almost festive colours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len stepped back to allow the older man  to come in, then took a quick look round to make sure he was alone before closing the door confident that Mick was watching his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning he asked “So why the visit Judson? come to apologies for the Hero Squad screwing us over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Judson what the fuck happened?” Mick growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judson looked annoyed as he said “It was unfortunately gentlemen. Librarian Flynn decided it would be an ideal mission for Guardian Baird and the other librarians to work on. They have had some problems  recently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So your what apologizing?” Len drawled his voice taking on an icy tone. He had moved up so that he was behind Judson causing the older man to turn round smoothly to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick couldn’t help the grin at least Judson was showing sense . You never wanted a pissed of Lenny stood behind you if your name wasn’t Mick Rory. There was some perks to being a serial killer’s beloved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len tiled his head slight, thoughtfully. “No not that, you want something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Librarian Snart...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Len, Snart or Cold remember Judson take your pick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Len,” Judson corrected “First my apologies about the mission, I am aware of your planning and….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len smirked as he cut across him. “Four rules of planning, make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails and then throw way the plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judson was just about to say something when Mick beat him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t believe that Judson, Len plans everything down to the split second. His back up plans have back up plan. He just says that to piss off the Flash.” Mick said fondly looking at his partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len tilted his head slightly his finger tips tapping the gun against his leg. “Mick was hurt. He could have been killed or captured,” his head tilted slightly as if he was  weighting up something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick moved closer to him and  reached a handout resting it on his partners shoulder. He felt Len flinch under his touch but he didn’t pull his hand away knowing with a surge of pride  that he was one of the few people who could lay hands on Leonard Snart without eating a bullet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Len spoke his tone had dropped down to a dangerous level, that set all the alarm bells ringing in Mick’s head. The drawl was heavier, his voice steady and as cold as the ice he loved, he repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mick was hurt, he could have been killed. I can’t allow that. We were just about to take the artifact when they arrived. They closed our door and we couldn’t get it open again which meant we had to steal a car. We only just got out one step ahead of the law and that blizzard front that was rolling in from the North.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Judson answered he  allowed some of his displeasure to show. “I will deal with Librarian Flynn and Guardian Baird. It is about time that they and their team met you, and I will make sure that he understands that any missions that you are assigned too are out of bounds. It’s  my fault that it happened, so my apologies gentlemen but allow me to put this right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which brings us back to what I said earlier. Now as much as we appreciate your apologies, why are you here? Len said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The reason I am here is that you’re both needed for another job. This one  has a bloody history gentleman and it has developed into a situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the job?” Mick said as Len pointed to the chair which Judson gratefully took and began to pull a thick folder out of his briefcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This job  is time sensitive but I need to give you the history behind it. “ He took a deep breath, “In  1888 there was a series of 5 murders in London Whitechapel, you have heard of them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len nodded and gave Mick a look the other man answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Ripper Murders, the police never caught him.” Mick said, and then shrugged “I watch the History Channel, okay.”</p>
<p>“Exactly Mr. Rory…. Mick, the Ripper murders. The killer stopped as quickly as he started. All the murders were at the weekend or one day before or one day after. The last killing was the last weekend of November. He was a surgeon and we know that his hands were badly burned when an oil lamp in his home exploded robbing him of his position as the Queen’s personal surgeon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you know do  who did it?” Len said leaning forward “I thought  that his identity had never been discovered. The Ripper conspirators have been arguing it out for the last hundred years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The British Library is the younger sibling  of our library and the librarian there Sir William Tolbert has managed to work out the killers identify.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were certain clues that lead him to believe that the killer was a man called Dr. John Sullivan. As I said he was  a former surgeon to Queen Victoria who had his hands crippled by an oil lamp explosion in his London town house. He lost the finer motor skills in them. In an attempt to heal himself he began a search for a  book by  Dr. Dee, who was an Elizabethan alchemist.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sir William believed that Sullivan was trying to work a spell to restore his hands and that it required five sacrifices to make it work. The police at that time were hampered by the establishment who refused to believe that one of their own kind would commit such horrid crimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any way, finally  the  police began to close in on him enough for Sullivan to flee the country and take ship to America.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sir Willian did not give up on the hunt but it was 1894 before he managed to  finally  track him down. Sir William was accompanied by his Guardian Major Anthony Webber. Charlene and I joined them in the hunt.  Finally, we managed to locate him in the Arizona Territory by then Sullivan had started killing again in the mining towns. We were able to recruit the local Sheriff into helping us. During the raid on the  mansion it was  gutted and he was killed, but just as he did so there was a flash of blue light, right before the  house imploded. But that was not the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house was gutted and remained so until 1912 when it became a Brothel it seems that the local town fathers decided to clean up the town but because of the local mines they still need a brothel. This  way the  the girls were kept out of sight of the Puritan League who wanted them run out of town. Now there seems to have been no problems with the house during the renovation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in 1919, 25 years after Sullivan died a miner by the name of Clancy Turner killed one of the prostitutes Katie Deaver. Used a knife on her. The bouncer forced the door open and found him knelt over  her body wrist deep in gore and blood.  He was later hung for the murder although he did protest his innocents right up to the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next murder was in 1944.  A young solider from the local base  Luke Sydney killed  Hilda Muller again he was found knife in hand by her body. He protested his innocence. In the end he escaped the noose because he was sectioned. He told them a story of how he had been forced to kill the girl, that he was unable to stop himself. Because she was German it was believed that it was a major factor in the killing. Sydney has been badly wounded in combat and he was shell shocked. But the thing was it was 25 years after the first killing  and each took place on the last November of the month.”  Judson halted looking from Len to Mick and back again, “I see that I have caught your interest gentlemen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, the next 25 years would be 1969,” Len said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly.  Because of the connection with Dr Dee’s book, which was never found and which we believed was destroyed in the fire  we kept the house on our watch list. When the 25<sup>th</sup> anniversary came up, Charlene and I went to the house.  Nineteen sixty-nine  was the Summer of Love and a band of hippies had taken over the Mansion but we were unable to convince them there was a threat.” Judson shook his head, the anger bubbling up. “We couldn’t stop the killing, and Jill Blake paid the price.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who got arrested this time? “ Len asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one,” Judson said, adding. “This time there was no one stood over the body. I believe  what we are looking at is a recurring entity who must kill every 25 years. The first two times it was too weak to be able to kill for itself so it possessed the two men and forced them to kill. But by the time of the third killing it could manifest in corporal form. We believe that it has to kill within the time frame of the murders.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “So, the next time would have been 1994,” Len said “so you failed again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Judson gave a sigh, “Yes Leonard!” Judson said with some feeling. “We failed. we could not stop him killing a  realtor called  June Baker, but we believed that we had managed to destroy him. But….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah there always is an angle, what was his?” Len drawled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A book came into our possession a very short time ago. It was in Latin and had been used as room dressing one of five yards of books purchased for an interior designers’ client. But that is beside the point.  The books cover dated from the 19<sup>th</sup> Century but the book inside was Elizabethan.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “That’s when we discovered  that Charlene couldn’t have killed it because she doesn’t fit the profile. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we do.” Len drawled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judson looked uncomfortable, “Leonard, we have a complete file on you, and Mick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Your file  might have been cleared by the Flash on one occasion but the Library by its very nature never forgets. “  He paused, he saw the tensions in the two men and he was reminded how dangerous they were. “This is also the reason that the Librarian Flynn and his team cannot do this  job. It’s because you will have to kill this entity when he is in his human form with a knife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep talking Judson,” Mick rumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The spells need five killings to make him human, he has four. One for each of the original women killed. All of them prostitutes that he sacrificed in Whitechapel. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Mick cut in, the first two were hookers, but the hippy girl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Free love, possibly to his Victorian mind that was prostitution, and the realtor was having an affair with the owner of the house which made her an adulterer. Again, that would have angered his Victorian morals,” he gave a deep sigh, “it is the only thing that makes sense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but the odds of another hooker being there today is rather thin.” Len said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking anorexic” Mick added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But with his  Victorian moral code anyone there  who is committing adultery, having sex outside of marriage would be a target   This is our last chance to stop him and destroy him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Judson cut the crap,” Len said and there was click as he slipped the safety on the Glock he was holding down by his side. “You want us to go in against a homicidal entity, and your dancing round something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick was watching Judson and saw the way he shifted in his seat. Mick had immediately picked up on it, and a glance at this partner showed that was what Len had seized on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then that Len laughed there was an edge to it. “You know that Mick and I are more than partners and there is nothing that would get him foaming at the mouth than us. It would make us his prime target.”  Now the answer is why you….”</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>Judson allowed for the first time ever to show his anger. “I don’t mind what every you do with Mick. But there is no getting away from the fact that your presence there would focus him away from people who cannot protect themselves,” he trailed off.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “It’s cool, Judson, so chill,” Len drawled, “ I am more interested in why Charlene failed, you said it was because of her profile….So what did you do wrong?  Len smirked “Remember I don’t like being set up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judson arched  an eyebrow. “That will not be a problem, Len. The reason we failed was because we didn’t have all the information. The big difference is that  the rhyme that we discovered in the book was different than the one that we used.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the rhyme we used was</p>
<p>TO KILL A FIEND YOU NEED A FRIEND ONE OF TRUE DEVOTION.</p>
<p>WHO WOULD KILL WITH A KNIFE  AND WOULD GIVE UP THEIR LIVE?</p>
<p>FOR THEIR ONE TRUE LOVES DEVOTION.</p>
<p>The problem was that it should have read.</p>
<p>TO KILL A FIEND, YOU NEED A FRIEND ONE OF TRUE DEVOTION.</p>
<p>WHO KILLS WITH A KNIFE AND GAVE UP THEIR LIFE FOR THEIR ONE LOVES TRUE DEVOLTION?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few words that make all the difference. You, Len, gave up your life for Mick, and I believe that you are no stranger to knives, so you are the only one that can fulfil the prophecy and kill him. “Judson closed the file on the table, “well gentlemen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause, and  the two criminals exchanged a look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Okay Judson were in.” Len said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game of murder is afoot for Mick and Len.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later the two of them were  back on the road the file tucked into the duffle bag with the cold and heat gun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gradually the car was slowing as the weather got worse. An hour later, Mick suddenly swore  under his breath and spun the wheel sending the car skidding sideways. It stopped with a thud in the side of a  bank of snow as it barely missed the vehicle that suddenly loomed out of the blizzard stalled in the middle of the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately his attention was fixed on his partner but Len gave him a nod, that he was alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick swung round as someone pounded on his window. He released his seat belt turning to shield Len with this body as somehow  the newcomer managed to wrestle the door open. “Thank god you’re okay  we have  broken down.  We need to get to the hotel, it’s down the road. Can you take us?” he said breathing harshly “My wife and daughter are here I have to get them somewhere warm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The newcomer was so intent on speaking to them that he didn’t see the gun that Len lowered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. We can give you a lift.” Len said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man gushed his thanks and headed back to his own car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to tell me why we’re playing the white hat,” Mick asked then he saw the look Len gave him, he said “Yeah, yeah a kid I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, the cops aren’t going to be looking for a family with a couple of uncles are they? We book into the hotel as part of a group and sit the blizzard out and nail the entity.”</p>
<p>The man returned with this wife and daughter and a couple of overnight bags which they somehow managed to cram in the back with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man was in his mid-thirties and leaned forward offering a hand.  He had a relieved smile on his face. Len looked from his hand to his face and back again then accepted the handshake as the man said “I am Ron Murray, my wife Sara and my daughter is Amy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited for Len to complete the introduction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leonard Wynter, and Mick Hitze.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well thank you for helping us, Mr Wynter,” he said as he squeezed back onto the seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been driving a short time. When the girl leaned forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mister Wynter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len turned slightly in his seat “Yeah kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad always said never to pick up hitchhikers because, I could be a serial killer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can be anything you want.” Len reassured her then added “Anyway, the odds of two serial killers in the same car is astronomical,”  he turned back leaving the kid puzzled as Mick laughed, joined by her parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0-0-0-0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hotel Majestic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hotel was set off the main road down its own long driveway  perched on the edge of a lake. The lights blazed out welcoming as Mick pulled up outside in a flurry of snow as he braked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly and Phil Cox heard a car coming into the driveway. She went to the door and peered through the glass rubbing it with her hand to clear the condensation. It was an SUV looking over her shoulder she called out to her husband  “visitors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She quickly walked back to the reception desk and waited for them to come in. It would not do to be seen to be spying on them.</p>
<p>The door open and a woman and her daughter came in followed by a man that she guessed was  her husband carrying a couple of cases. Then her eyebrows went up as she saw two other men coming in behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One was wearing a black beanie with a dark blue parka with fur lining the  hood, black jeans and combat boots. The man with him was carrying a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder, and she did a second take. He looked brutal with his shaved head and gruff features both men were of a similar age and height a little over six foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned  back to the family  “I am so pleased to welcome you to the Hotel Majestic. We were getting concerned with the weather becoming so bad that our guests might not make it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron Murray smiled putting his suitcases down and rubbed his face with his hand. “We would not have made it but for these gentlemen.  Our car went off the road and they stopped and gave us a lift. Once the worse of the weather is out of the way I’ll need to call Triple A!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly smiled “That won’t be a problem, I’ve checked the weather report and the snow should be lifting by Monday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they chatted, Sarah was signing the family into the hotel.  Ron scooped up the cases as she accepted the two keys for theirs and Amy’s room .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a final thank you to the two men the small family headed up the long impressive staircase to the first floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly turned to the two men and smiled. “That was very nice of you.” She made a show of running her finger down the signing in book. Everything was on computer, but it suited the ambiance of the hotel to have an old-fashioned brown leather reception book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the Beaton’s had been a no show, she had one double spare.  Looking towards the window she saw the snow was now coming down so heavily that it was impossible to see across to the car park. It looked like they would be staying for the weekend at this rate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One double room,” she was thoughtful and added “Normally we would charge but if you’re willing to join in with the Murder Weekend  I am happy to let you have the room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue Parka smiled, “That sounds interesting” he signed both names into the book with a flourish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned the book round to read their names and then reached for the key of the pigeonhole.  “First floor, the fifth door on the right. Dinner is at 6.00pm Mr. Wynter. Then at 9.00 o’clock we will run through the rules of the game and give you a chance to meet the other players.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched them going up the stairs and then turning c aught the look on her husband’s face as he asked,  “so were comping them free bed and food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave a sigh “We want the murder weekend to go ahead. If we have a couple of guests not playing, then it’s going to spoil it for everyone else. Besides the Beaton’s have paid for it all, since we don’t refund the money, were not going to be losing out on the weekend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Double Room</p>
<p>Room 5  First Floor</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick put the bag down on the small table and looked round the room before walking over the window and pushed the curtain out the way.  He gave the condensation on the window a  rub with a gloved hand giving a grunt of disgust and turned back. He didn’t like the idea that they were trapped in the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len had taken off his parka and beanie and was checking out the room looking over the paintings and antiques. Mick knew it wasn’t because he thought anything was valuable it was just force of habit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then the Library communicator  began to vibrate Len fished it out of his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Charlene, we have managed to decipher some more information from the book, Len. There is an artifact in the house that he has to return too for the 25 years in between the kills. When you kill him, you will have to destroy the artifact by fire. This way his spirit will have no were to go and will be trapped in his dead body, and when that is destroyed by flames, he will  be completely destroy for good.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The artifact is….” Just then the communicator connection with Charlene was severed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you can get one of the doors open here. Boss.”  Mick said indicating the communicator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len shook his head, “ if something is causing this to fail,” he held up the communicator, then I can’t trigger the library to open a door for us from this end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, we’re stuck here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like it.” Len looked thoughtful, and Mick knew that look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then he grinned “Destroyed by flames this is beginning to look up Boss, you think this place has beer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0-0-0-0</p>
<p>6.00PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entering the dining room both men were met by the smell of good home cooking. Looking round they saw an  empty table near the window Amy, the Murray’s daughter gave them a wave as they headed towards it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just as everyone was finishing up the meal that Molly and Philip arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Victorian Whodunit which has proved to be one of our most popular themes. Now due to the weather we do not have a full complement of characters for the Murder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But we will make this work for you and we would like to thank you all in advance for joining into the spirit of the event. Molly looked towards the two unexpected guests as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here are the rules between five thirty and midnight the murderer who will be selected by lucky dip they will tap their  victim on the shoulder and say the words you are dead. They will then press  the red button that you will see in each of the public rooms. This will put the lights out for three minutes. This system has been specially made to allow the lights to be switched off without any of the other electric systems being affected.   During the time the lights are off it will allow the murderer to get away from the corpse and to a more neutral place. We ask that for your own safety you do not attempt to move during the black out. The blackout buttons are  connected to a timer.</p>
<p>A child cannot be the murderer or the corpse.” She smiled at Amy and her family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the Sunday you will be able to question each other, and in the evening,  we will have the unveiling. If the murderer has managed to remain undetected by the end of the evening. We do have a special prize for them and a prize for the  person who correctly identifies the killer.”#</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly smiled broadly, remember your safe in a group, don’t let anyone get you on your own.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil smiled “so let the games begin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening Molly  made her way over to Len and Mick, smiling sweetly. “It would be  very nice of you could both take part. Normally we have a group of 32. But due to the weather conditions we only have 10 people, so every person counts. As it is, we have had to drop most of storyline and made it a straightforward murder mystery”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was startled when the bigger man Mr. Hitze broke into a gruff laughter, while Mr. Wynter scowled at him.  Molly took that as a positive and went onto the next table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later just as they were enjoying a coffee, Phil came around with a hat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you could both take a slip please. Now if you’re the murderer please don’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick with a shrug, pulled one out, read it and tossed it onto the table, and watched as Len did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil moved away, “Well Boss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look he got was pure amusement, he didn’t quite trust that look, so he leaned in and asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just a game, no pizza for these nice people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Mick chill,” Len said with a smirk, and turned back to this drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0-0-0-0</p>
<p>The evening passed quietly, Mick found the billiard room and talked Len into a game of pool. Taking a swig of his beer his smile broadened as he savored the look of his lover bending over the table as he lined up the next shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Without appearing to move his head he kept his eye on the black shadow that travelled from the ceiling and then moved across the wall, then along the floor.  In two strides Mick had Len by the scruff of  his jumper and pulled him off the table and tight against his chest. The black shadow slide over the green base of the table and then increased speed to fly off the table and then onto the floor and headed for the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men started after it, but it was too late. It  disappeared under the door and was gone by the time they had it open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t need to put into words what they through that was the entity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0-0-0-0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seated in the library room Amy tried all the chairs until she found the one, she wanted, it looked out across the snow-covered countryside and the small boat house on the edge of the lake.  She picked her Kindle up and was about to switch it on, when she saw the reflection on a man with a beard, and old fashion clothes in the screen. He had one hand reaching out to her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screaming she  threw herself out of the chair and away from him, spun round, but he had vanished. Quickly she headed for the door to the library and ran straight into Mr. Wynter, who caught her stopping her falling for a moment.  She struggled and then realized who it was a then caught hold of him tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was man, he …. “ the tears began to fall as she clung tightly to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then her parents came rushing in, Mick blocked them as the father yelled “What have you done?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back off, nothing …… the kid saw something that scared her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By then Amy had pulled herself together enough to say. “Mr. Wynter came in when I yelled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She released her hold and then rushed to her mother. “There was a man Mom, he had red eyes he …. he was going to hurt me.”  Sarah took her daughter out of the room with a nod towards Len and Mick, and a strained “thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father opened his mouth as if to say something, Mick cut him off, “Go and see to your kid,” then he turned back to Len.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That has to be the shadow, there was no way anyone could have gotten out the room without getting past us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but why would he go after a kid? she doesn’t fit his profile? the kid is hardly a hooker” Len reasoned, then shook his head “No there has to be another reason. She had to be in the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then they heard the bell that signaled the start of the game. Len muttered under his breath, “the sooner I kill someone the better we can, get this over and done with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Game. Remembers?” Mick said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len just waved it away.</p>
<p>“You already have someone in mind, right?”  Mick asked .Len smirked at him; in a way he was all too familiar with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Judy Carpenter table over from us, with her sister and aunt.”</p>
<p>“Why her?” Mick didn’t often get a chance to ask Len before the fact.  Usually he heard about them when the body dropped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len did not reply it was as  if that was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And,” Mick promoted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She likes you. I’ve seen her watching you.” Len beamed at him and Mick took a mental deep breath. He knew this part of Len’s profile. He liked to kill people that Mick had met his favorites being people who had insulted  him.  That was the reason he had killed the whole of the Wave rider crew in revenge. It had taken some persuading on his part to get Len to bring them back using his pet Spearmint as he called the Spear of Destiny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well at least this time it was just a game and Len hadn’t reached the twitchy stage, which usually meant that a kill was on the cards and that he had started to plan out his next victim. Before he knew that truth that Len was a serial killer, he had always through that it was as if Len was going into withdrawal, but he knew his partner didn’t drink  to excess or take drugs. He had learned the truth in a dirty alley way when Len had been bent over a dead body. It seemed that Len had taken a remark he had made while watching Silence of the lambs to heart.  Serial killers are caught because they do the same thing every time. So, when the itch got too bad, Len would go  set up another killer to take the fall. One big talk later and Len had changed to hunting down other serial killer when the itch got too bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least this time Len would not be following through with the kill. The funny thing was that since Len had been healed by the Library these killing moods had got further and further apart. Mick wasn’t sure he would say that it was healing Len, but it seemed to alleviate  some of his more homicidal moods.  For which Mick would be forever grateful, because he wanted him around for a long time to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0-0-0-0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judy was obeying the rules of the game when she saw Len come in first. She had tensed, and then relaxed when she had seen Mick only for her warm smile to fade at the look Len gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I can’t be” she said, there are three of us here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick said,  “Haven’t you heard serial killers have partners.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he had seen the way Len’s eye had flashed at the thought of it. Mick had said softly under his breath just loud enough for Len to hear, “Now don’t get any ideas Lenny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pity,” Len drawled sounding almost disappointed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judy shrugged and took a seat; she might as well be comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Len walked over to the red button, “If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judy look a little puzzled and then as he hit it, she screamed.</p>
<p>“ Screeeeeech” then the lights went out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>